1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the microwave heating of various food products, such as fish fillets, and pertains more particularly to the combination of a disposable metal tray and means for browning and crisping the food product contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various packaging arrangements have been devised with the thought in mind that the food product to be heated in a microwave oven should be browned and crispened, both to enhance its taste and also to improve its appearance. Therefore, it is not surprising that a number of patents have been granted, the patents disclosing reusable utensils with various types of coatings that promote the browning and crisping.
Likewise, patents have been granted where the container is to be discarded after it has been used just once. Of the patents that have been granted in this latter group, it is believed that U.S. Patent No. 4,703,148 issued on Oct. 27, 1987 to Barry S. Mikulski et al for "Package for Frozen Foods for Microwave Heating" constitutes the closest known prior art arrangement, the patent having been assigned to the same assignee as this patent application.
While the package disclosed in said patent has served its purpose well, the disadvantage is that the procedure for packaging the frozen food is more complicated than generally desired. Furthermore, the patented package is somewhat more costly to fabricate. Hence, a need still exists for an extremely simple type of package that will provide the necessary type of heat for both browning and crisping the product to be microwave heated.